Terlalu Banyak Rahasia Hogwarts
by Mia Yumi
Summary: Hermione memarahi Draco karena tak mengerjakan detensi tetapi malah membaca buku. Kemudian Hermione tertarik dengan buku Draco yang menyimpan sejuta misteri… Dan awal dari apa yang terjadi. Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1: Berhasilkah?

Hermione mendengus kesal. Aah… detensi bersama Draco pasti tak pernah berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Sekarang, bukannya mengerjakan detensi, dia malah asyik membaca buku.

"Hei, Malfoy! Ayo kerjakan detensimu! Aku disini karena kau juga tahu!" sungut Hermione.

Draco hanya menatap malas. Lalu kembali membaca buku ditangannya.

Hermione yang kesal, akhirnya menghampiri Draco dan menjewer telinganya.

"Aww, sakit Granger!"

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi! Cuma aku yang mengerjakan detensimu, detensimu Malfoy!" seru Hermione. Dia pun menurunkan tangannya.

"Memang kau sedang membaca apa sih?" tanya Hermione.

"Lihatlah sendiri," ucap Draco cuek. Dia mulai mengerjakan detensinya.

Hermione menilik lembaran buku yang masih terbuka.

"Rahasia Hogwarts?!"

"Bisa kau pelankan suaramu? Telingaku hampir mau pecah mendengarnya," gerutu Draco.

Hermione menghiraukannya dan mulai membaca buku kusam dihadapannya.

"Pintu penjelajah waktu ada di Hogwarts?"

Draco menggerutu tak jelas mendengar ucapan Hermione.

"Ya, dan itulah yang sedang kubaca. Tapi kau malah menggangguku," kata Draco.

"Pintu ini dikabarkan tercipta tanpa sengaja oleh Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena saat itu hanya sedang bereksperimen dan tanpa disadarinya, dia telah membentuk pintu yang persis seperti Pembalik Waktu," ucap Hermione mulai tertarik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya?" usul Hermione.

"Kau gila? Aku sudah mencarinya selama sebulan ini dan tak ketemu," ucap Draco sarkastis.

Hermione tidak peduli. Dia hanya berpikir.

"Malfoy, siapa hantu tertua di menara Ravenclaw?" tanya Hermione.

"Hmm, setahuku Grey Lady—tentu saja! Kenapa tak terpikir olehku?" tanya Draco. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau tidak pintar, Malfoy! Dengan kata lain, bodoh!"

"Granger!"

"Sakit, Malfoy! Jangan tarik rambutku!"

"Jangan lari Granger! Awas saja kau!"

Hermione berlari.

"Kau membuatku jatuh, nona," ucap seorang hantu. Berambut panjang. tersenyum geli. Bagaimana bisa, dia membuat Grey Lady jatuh. Disentuh saja dia tembus pandang.

"Tertangkap kau!" seru Draco yang sudah mengunci tangan Hermione. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam.

"Granger, itu Grey Lady," bisik Draco.

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu—apa?" Hermione terkejut.

"Nyonya, saya mau meminta suatu petunjuk yang mungkin anda ketahui. Apa anda tahu, Pintu Penjelajah Waktu di Hogwarts yang diciptakan tanpa sengaja oleh leluhur anda?" tanya Draco sopan.

"Maksudmu, Rowena Ravenclaw? Tentu. Aku pernah menggunakannya," ucap Grey Lady.

"Kira-kira dimana tempatnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Expecto Patronum!" seru Grey Lady. Terbentuklah sebuah patronus kucing betina berwarna orange. "Kalian bisa ikuti patronus-ku, kalau mau. Tapi jangan menyesal nantinya,"

"Baik, terimakasih, Grey Lady," ucap mereka berdua serempak.

Hermione dan Draco berlari berusaha mengejar patronus yang berlari sekencang angin dan lenyap pada sebuah pintu.

"Sampai sini? Hei, ini kan ruang bawah tanah Ravenclaw!" seru Hermione.

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kurasa kita harus melewati pintu ini," ujar Draco sambil menyiapkan tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Jangan menggunakan sihir, Malfoy!" Hermione mencegahnya. Dia mendekati pintu itu dan mengetuknya perlahan.

"Apa menurutmu yang lebih baik, hidup atau dunia?" Terdengar suara mengalun dari balik pintu.

"Menurutku keduanya sama baiknya. Kita tak akan bisa hidup tanpa dunia kan? Begitupun sebaliknya," jawab Hermione.

"Cukup meyakinkan!" Pintu terbuka perlahan. Tetapi bukannya sebuah kamar atau apa yang terlihat, tapi sebuah lubang hitam yang segera menyedot Hermione dan Draco masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka mendarat dengan tidak nyaman. Tapi Draco cukup beruntung karena terjatuh di karpet. Sementara Hermione harus terjatuh ditanah.

Hermione terdiam.

"Granger! Kau tak apa kan? Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Draco sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan didepan wajah Hermione.

Hermione tak bergeming.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy, kupikir kita harus berganti nama belakang dan mulai memanggil dengan nama depan," ucap Hermione.

"Jadi kau memikirkan itu? Baik, Hermione,"

"Namaku sekarang, Hermione Florida. Tidak terlalu buruk,"

"Kalau begitu namaku, Draco Veela,"

"Kau masih percaya kalau didalam tubuh laki-laki keturunan Malfoy memiliki darah Veela yang membuatnya nampak sempurna?" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu. Tapi kuganti deh, jadi Draco Weather, lebih keren."

Hermione mengerang. Dia mau menjawab. Tapi terdapat oranglain yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Seorang perempuan berwajah oriental bermata hijau.

"Halo, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Gadis itu. Mata hijaunya menatap ramah.

"Kami ingin ke ruang kepala sekolah. Bisa tunjukkan jalannya?" tanya Hermione ramah.

"Tentu, ikuti aku," jawabnya sambil berjalan pelan.

Hermione dan Draco mengikuti.

"Omong-omong, namaku Lily Evans. Kalian?" tanya Lily sambil terus berjalan.

Hermione membelalakkan mata. Lily Evans? Ibu Harry?!

"Aku Hermione Gran—Florida," ucap Hermione. "Ini Draco Weather," sambung Hermione saat mengetahui bahwa Draco tidak mau membuka mulut.

Lily mengangguk ramah. Mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Dumbledore.

"Silahkan!" seru Lily.

Hermione mengetuk pintu.

"Apa yang lebih berharga, kehidupan atau cinta sejati?"

"Cinta sejati. Karena kita tak bisa hidup tanpa cinta sejati. Dan cinta bisa bersatu dimana saja kan? Tak harus didunia. Di alam mimpi, alam kematian? Mungkin saja kan?" sanggah Draco.

"Jawaban tak terduga dengan alasan yang cemerlang!" Pintu bergerak membuka.

"Kau dapat kata-kata itu darimana, Draco?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Draco mengangkat pun masuk sementara Lily menunggu di luar.

"Malam, Profesor Dumbledore," sapa Hermione dan Draco.

"Malam. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Dumbledore ramah.

Hermione menceritakan semuanya. Terkadang Draco juga menimpali pertanyaan dari Dumbledore

"Jadi begitu," Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi mungkin, waktu menjadi tak beraturan di zaman ini. Tapi tenang saja, apapun yang kalian perbuat di sini tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa pada masa depan," sambungnya.

"Baik, Profesor Dumbledore. Tetapi, kami ingin tahu, kami disini sampai kapankah?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak ditentukan. Kalian bisa kembali sesuka kalian,"

"Terimakasih Profesor. Kami permisi," ucap Hermione. Lalu dia dan Draco pun menjauh.

***

Bagaimana?" tanya Lily.

Hermione dan Draco mengangkat alis berbarengan.

"Maksudku, dimana asrama kalian? Kalian kompak sekali sih. Jangan-jangan…" Lily menatap Hermione dan Draco bergantian dengan pandangan menyelidik dan bibir yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku Gryffindor dan Draco Slytherin. Jangan pikir macam-macam antara aku dan Draco. Aku tak akan mau berhubungan lebih dari sekedar teman bersama ferret pirang itu," ucap Hermione.

"Apa? Kau mengatai ku ferret Hermione? Dasar berang-berang!" balas Draco.

"Musang!"

"Rambut semak!"

"Rambut beruban!"

Lily tertawa terpingkal sambil memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian itu lucu sekali! Bahkan kalian saling memanggil nama depan," ujar Lily sambil mati-matian menahan tawa.

"I-itu karena…" Hermione ragu. Dia menimbang-nimbang alasan apa yang cocok diutarakan didepan Lily.

"Karena kami teman masa kecil," sanggah Draco.

Lily mengangguk mengerti walaupun dia masih tersenyum menggoda mereka berdua.

"Seperti aku dan Severus," ucapnya. Dia mengantarkan Draco dan Hermione ke asrama masing-masing.

"Hermione, bagaimana kalau kita sekamar saja? Aku kesepian sendirian," ucap Lily.

Hermione mengangguk saja. Karena sejujurnya dia sudah sangat lelah.

—TBC—

Halo! Ini my first fanfiction! ^_^/

Tadinya aku mau bikin dengan words lebih dari ini. Karena aku udah bikin chapter satunya. Tapi yang muat segini doang! :D

RnR Please? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Problem Something Welcome?

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, Hermione!" seru Lily ceria. Dia menarik tangan Hermione menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Hai, Lily! Siapa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Seseorang yang mirip Harry. Namun tanpa kacamata.

"Aku minta perhatiannya, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter! Ini teman baruku, Hermione Florida. Hermione, ini James, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter," kata Lily memperkenalkan mereka masing-masing.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan. Sirius sengaja terakhir supaya dapat berlama-lama bersalaman dengan Hermione. Tetapi tampaknya niatnya harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Mione," panggil seseorang berambut pirang, Draco Weather. Dari caranya memanggil Hermione, dia terlihat seperti seorang kekasih Hermione. Karena itulah, geng Marauders langsung muram. Terutama Sirius.

"Draco? Hei, kau tahu kata sandi asrama Gryffindor?" tanya Hermione. Menautkan alisnya.

"Bukan kata sandi. Pertanyaan," ucap Draco.

"Weather, ayo kemari, kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku," ajak Lily.

Draco mendekat. Dia berdiri disebelah Hermione.

"Semuanya, dia Draco Weather dari asrama Slytherin. Dia adalah teman masa kecil Hermione. Karena itu kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali," ucap Lily dengan pandangan bukan-seperti-yang-kalian-duga. Terlihat mereka kembali tenang.

"Malfoy, ini James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew," sambung Lily sambil menunjuk mereka berjabat tangan.

"Sekarang aku dan Hermione akan masuk kelas pertama, Ramuan. Bersama Hermione. Dan Draco? Hari ini jadwal Ramuan Gryffindor dan Slytherin kan? Ayo, ikut," ajak Lily.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti,"

Lily mengangguk dan segera menarik Hermione agar ikut dengannya.

***

Di depan kelas Ramuan, terdapat sebuah kerumunan kecil. Seorang pria tampan yang dikerumuni oleh para perempuan.

"Itu Tom Riddle. Bintang sekolah. Paling tampan di Hogwarts, tetapi sepertinya dia sudah menjadi yang kedua setelah Weather. Murid berprestasi dengan sejuta kelebihan lainnya," kata Lily.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle? Maksudku, dia kan tingkat tujuh. Kenapa ikut kelas Ramuan tingkat enam?" Hermione bertanya heran. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Memang. Tingkat enam dan tujuh digabung saat ini," ucap Lily.

"Hei, itu Weather!" tunjuk Lily. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang dikerumuni banyak perempuan.

Hermione pergi ke kerumunan itu. Lily mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Draco, aku perlu bicara," ucap Hermione.

Hening. Hermione menarik tangan Draco dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan itu.

"Privasi," ucap Hermione lagi. Lily yang mengerti segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju kelas Ramuan.

"Draco, kau tahu, Voldemort ada di zaman ini,"

Draco membelalakkan mata."Kau serius?"

"Tentu, sekarang ayo ke kelas Ramuan,"

"Kau hanya mau bicara itu?"

"Iya,"

"Terima kasih,"

Hermione berbalik. "Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan?"

"Ya, sama-sama,"

Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan menuju kelas Ramuan.

***

Hermione melirik Draco kesal.

"Oh, yeah. Aku kena detensi karena dirimu lagi," dengus Hermione. Tangannya gesit merapikan buku dengan cepat.

Memang, mereka dihukum karena telat masuk kelas tiga menit. Dan plus, saat itu mereka sedang bergandengan tangan. Jadi, detensi inilah hukuman mereka. Untung mereka masih dibolehkan mengikuti pelajaran sampai dua puluh menit sebelum bel untuk mengerjakan detensi ini.

"Ya, setidaknya tanganmu menjadi lebih gesit kan?" sindir Draco.

Hermione menghela napas.

"Yang ini di rak belakang. Kau kerjakan dulu saja yang disini," ucap Hermione sambil berjalan ke rak belakang membawa setumpuk buku.

Draco mengangguk.

Hermione bergegas ke rak belakang. Dan merapikan buku sesuai abjad.

"Hai!"

Hermione menoleh.

"Hei, James. Bukankah ini masih pelajaran? Ramuan kan?" tanya Hermione tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah selesai. Karena ada rapat,"

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Dia menaiki tangga.

"Kau mau kubantu, Hermione?" tanya James.

"Tidak per—Ouch!" Hermione terjatuh dari tangga. Cukup tinggi.

Hermione memejamkan mata. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan jatuh.

Hermione membuka mata.

"J-James?" Wajah Hermione memerah. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah James.

James tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hermione. Kini jaraknya menyusut. Tinggal se-inci lagi jarak wajah mereka.

"Herm-," kata-kata Draco terputus begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya yang panik berubah datar. Atau dingin?

"Maaf menganggu kalian," ucapnya datar. Lalu pergi.

Hermione turun dari tangkapan James.

"Thanks, James. Tapi mungkin aku harus mengejar Draco dulu," ucap Hermione cepat. Lalu secepat kilat pergi.

James melihat Hermione dengan tatapan kecewa.

—To Be Continued—

Oke, aku tahu ini klise dan kurang panjang. Tetapi di chapter depan, bakal ada banyak kejutan. Jadi mungkin dinaikkin rate-nya jadi T. Maaf XD. Chapter depan, aku gak janji bisa update kilat karena kuota ku menipis XD. Tapi aku janji bakal di panjangin di chapter depan kok :). Enjoy! XD. Waktunya balas review!

***

AoiKeisatsukan: Makasih udah dibilang lucu :) Ini udah lanjut kok. Happy reading! ^_^

aquadewi: Semoga bukan kayaknya, hehehe .-. Enjoy reading :)

Staecia: Makasih :) Wah? Masa? Harus kubaca tuh, fanficnya... Muehehe #plakk XD. Udah di next. Enjoy! :)

***

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. RnR please? XD

Chapter 3:  
"Mencari siapa?"/ "Sudah jelas kan?"/ "Kenapa kau begini, Draco?"/ "Maaf…"/ "Menyebalkan sekali bertemu orang sepertimu,"/


	3. Chapter 3: Tom Riddle yang berbedakah?

Hermione mengejar Draco sampai ke depan asrama Slytherin. Tetapi kelihatannya Draco menolak. Dia langsung masuk tanpa menoleh pada Hermione lagi. Sepertinya dia kesal karena dia mengerjakan sebagian besar detensi sendiri.

"Mencari siapa?"

Hermione menoleh. Dia terkesiap.

"D-Draco. Draco Mal—Weather. Draco Weather," ucap Hermione gugup.

"Dia baru saja masuk asrama," ucap Tom datar. Matanya menatap pintu. Tom? Tentu saja Tom Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort Jr.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi…" Hermione ragu untuk membicarakan ini dengan Tom Riddle.

"Tetapi apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Tom menaikkan alis. Ini kali pertama dia berekspresi didepan Hermione. "Bukan urusanku? Kau datang kesini menanyakan sesuatu dan aku sudah menjawab semampuku. Kau bilang bukan urusanku?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" gerutu Hermione.

"Terima kasih," Tom menyeringai.

"Bukan pujian! Akh, sudahlah!" seru Hermione sambil berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya Tom.

"Hermione," Dia sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hermione?" Tom menyeringai.

* * *

"Draco! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" seru Hermione menarik tangan mengelak kasar. "Kurasa yang kulihat kemarin sudah cukup jelas. Terima kasih,"Draco berjalan pergi.

"Draco! Kenapa kau jadi posesif seperti ini?" tanya Hermione.

Draco berbalik. "Maaf kalau menurutmu aku posesif. Aku… Coba bayangkan, kau mengerjakan sebagian besar detensi sendiri dan mencemaskan rekanmu. Tapi ternyata rekanmu malah sedang bermesraan?" tanya Draco dingin. Dia melangkah pergi.

"Draco—mencemaskanku?"

Tanpa sadar, Hermione tersenyum.

* * *

"Jadi dia masih marah padamu?" tanya Lily. Setelah Hermione menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Iya. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Lil?"

"Hmm, kurasa dia bukan marah. Tapi cemburu," ucapan Lily langsung dihadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Hermione.

Lily mendengus. Lalu kembali tersenyum menggoda.

"Cemburu? Tidak mungkin, Lil!" seru Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Dia Pureblood dan aku Mudblood! Selama ini juga, kami bersahabat diam-diam," ucap Hermione.

"Begini saja, Mione. Nanti saat kau pelajaran Transfigurasi bersama murid tahun tujuh, aku dan James kosong dan akan berusaha menjelaskan pada Weather. Bagaimana?" tanya Lily.

Hermione mengangguk. Tidak cukup buruk.

"Kau tidak harus menjelaskan," ucap Hermione. Tongkat sihirnya ia arahkan ke pelipis kanannya. Terdapat benang perak yang menjulur panjang. Tangan kiri Hermione mengambil botol. Dia memasukkan benang perak itu ke botol dan menyumbatnya.

"Berikan ini padanya. Aku yakin dia punya pensieve," ucap Hermione sambil memberikan botol itu ke Lily.

Lily mengangguk. Dia melirik jam.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau pergi, Mione!" Lily menunjuk jam.

"Baik, aku pergi. Sukses Lily!" Hermione mengedipkan matanya.

Lily mengangguk.

* * *

Hermione melangkah menuju Kelas Transfigurasi yang diajar Profesor Berly Dimitry. Hermione melangkah riang menuju pintu kelas.

BRUK!

"Aww!" erang Hermione begitu menyentuh pundak orang lain cukup keras. Mungkin memar sedikit.

"Maaf..."

Hermione menoleh pada orang yang menabraknya. Lalu mendengus kesal.

"Menyebalkan sekali bertemu orang sepertimu," ketus Hermione. Lalu berjalan hanya menyeringai.

"Hei, kita sekelas? Kebetulan sekali," ucap Tom sarkastik namun tetap menyeringai.

"Kebetulan yang tidak menguntungkan bagiku," balas Hermione. Melangkah menuju kursi di samping Remus Lupin begitu melihatnya.

Tom hanya menuju barisan meja Slytherin seraya terus menyeringai.

'Bagimu,'

* * *

"Weather,"

Draco menoleh. Merasa terusik sebenarnya karena waktu santainya di tepi danau hitam diganggu.

Lily mendekati Draco dan duduk di sampingnya.

Jangan tanya, dimana Lily bisa tahu Draco dimana. Kau tahulah, bertahun-tahun bergaul dengan Geng Marauders, geng paling usil dan sering terkena kasus di Hogwarts, membuatnya tahu barang-barang rahasia mereka. Walaupun Lily tak ingin dianggap bagian dari geng —yang menurutnya konyol dan tidak jelas— itu. Dan tentu saja dia melihat dari peta Marauders dan tidak melihat Draco ada dimanapun—di Hogwarts. Maka Lily pun mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Draco tak ada di Hogwarts. Dia berpikir. Dan tempat ini termasuk dalam pemikirannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco. Nyaris tanpa suara. Namun Lily masih mendengarnya.

Lily menghela napas. Berpikir darimana dia memulai.

"Kau tahulah. Banyak masalah yang terjadi. Termasuk masalahmu dengan Hemione. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur masalah kalian tapi, aku tidak ingin kalian terus bermusuhan. Aku tak ingin melihat Hermione sedih. Dan aku tak ingin melihat Hermione menderita karena kau menghindarinya," ucap Lily.

Draco memandangnya dingin.

"Hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Dia mengambil gerakan pergi.

Lily menahan tangannya.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku! Aku tahu aku takkan bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Dan aku juga tahu kau takkan menerima penjelasanku. Tapi kumohon, bawalah dan lihat ini," ujar Lily. Tangannya mengeluarkan botol kecil yang bersumbat lalu menaruhnya di tangan Draco.

"Kumohon. Jangan buat Mione seperti ini lagi. Kumohon," ucap Lily. Melepaskan tangan Draco dan pergi.

Meninggalkan Draco yang masih mematung."Hermione?" tanyanya lirih. Tangannya mengenggam erat botol yang diberikan Lily. Menatapnya lekat.

* * *

Hermione terdiam di kamarnya. Dia bosan. Sangat sangat bosan. Pelajaran Ramuan masih dua jam lagi dan Lily sedang mengikuti pelajaran Aritmancy dan kembali satu jam lagi. Hermione melihat jadwalnya.

Hermione memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Dia menatap perkamen kosong di tangannya.

Hermione punya ide.

Dia pun mulai sibuk menggoreskan kata demi kata dia atas perkamen itu.

Hermione memanggil burung hantunya.

"Kirimkan ini pada Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,"

—To Be Continued—

Keterangan:

* * *

: Pemisah tempat kejadian.

Wuih, se-ekstrim apapun cerita disini, aku bakal tetep kasih pairing, Draco × Hermione kok. Maaf sampai saat ini belum ada adegan DraMione, kayaknya feel-nya kurang dapet kalau aku ceritain sekarang XD

Oh iya, disini ada Tom Riddle ya. Karena Dumbledore kan bilang, waktu tidak teratur. Jadi Voldemort tersesat ke zaman ini. Dan sifat kejam-kejinya disembunyiin. Gak begitu ditampakkan. Jadi jangan kaget pas baca fic aku X3. Bales review!

Staecia: Mione sama Snape? Kayaknya lucu juga XD. Nanti kucoba #plakk XD. Eh, nanti ada yang lebih ekstrim loh! *senyum misterius* Enjoy! XD

AoKeisatsukan: Ini udah dilanjut! :) Tenang. Chapter lebih panjang dari kemarin walaupun aku gak yakin sama kayak pas chapter satu. Happy read ya! :)

aquadewi: Kita lihat nanti! #plakk XD Enjoy for read! ^_^

Nah, makasih yang udah review dan read :). Kali ini aku gak buat cuplikan chapter empat ya! Biar penasaran! XD

RnR Please? ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Pensieve

Maaf update agak lama. Gak ada pulsa XD. Ini aja minjem wifi dari kakak XP. Di chapter ini aku agak kejam sama Draco :v. Thanks buat **Staecia** , **aquadewi** , dan **myuu**. Di chapter ini aku gak balas review dulu ya...

 **Terlalu Banyak Rahasia Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 4: Pensieve**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^_^

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku pulang!" seru Lily. Dia melihat Hermione sedang memandang jendela sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Mione?" Lily mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hermione.

Lamunan Hermione membuyar. Dia tersentak."Draco!" sentaknya.

Lily tertawa.  
"Ooh, kau sedang memikirkan Weather... Kukira kau mulai tidak waras,"

Wajah Hermione merona sedetik.  
"Mmh, tidak. Aku hanya… apa ya? Memikirkan reaksinya saat menerima suratku," ucap Hermione. Dia tertawa sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"Begini…" Hermione menceritakan rencananya.

Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

* * *

Draco menatap botol kecil ditangannya. Dia bingung.

"Apa yang membuat Hermione yakin aku memiliki pensieve?" gumam Draco.

PLUK!

Sebuah surat terjatuh diatas kepalanya. Dengan kesal, Draco menoleh ke atas. Dan… mendapat hadiah berupa kotoran burung di pipi mulusnya.

"Burung sialan!" umpat Draco kesal sambil membersihkan kotoran di pipinya.

Sebuah sapu tangan terjatuh diatas wajahnya. Lalu burung itu pergi.

"Oh, uh, yeah, ternyata kau cukup berperasaan," ucap Draco. Dia membersihkan pipinya dengan sapu tangan itu. Lalu membuka perkamen surat itu.

 **DM, atau DW?**

 **Kau sudah mendapat hadiah dariku? Maksudku dari burungku? Aku yakin sudah. Tenang. Aku masih cukup berperasaan untuk memberi hadiah lainnya kok. Aku yakin kau juga pasti sudah menerima kedua hadiah dariku.**

Draco mendengus.

 **Kau sudah menemukan pensieve? Aku yakin kau punya pensieve. Ayolah, apa yang tidak dipunyai oleh seorang Malfoy? Bukankah kau pernah berkata itu padaku? Kalau kau tak punya, aku yakin ayahmu, Lucius, memilikinya. Tunggu apalagi ferret musang albino pirang?**

 **Haruskah aku mencatumkan inisial nama pengirim? Aku yakin kau pasti tahu. Kalau begitu,**

 **You Know**

Draco rasanya ingin sekali mencakar Hermione dan menggunduli burungnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui pengirim surat itu adalah Hermione? Mudah saja. Pertama, kata-kata ejekan disetiap goresannya. Kedua, panggilan khas Hermione untuk Draco —ferret musang albino pirang—.

Dia pun bergegas ke kamar Lucius. Yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya.

Kebetulan Lucius sedang berada di luar kamar. Jadi Draco tak perlu mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan mencarinya bila Lucius sedang tak ada.

"Malfoy," panggil Draco canggung. Bagaimana sih, rasanya memanggil orang lain dengan Malfoy, sementara diri kalian sendiri adalah seorang Malfoy?

"Ah, Weather, ada apa?" tanya Lucius angkuh.

"Boleh aku meminjam pensieve?" tanya Draco enggan. Dia tak terbiasa meminjam. Seorang Malfoy meminjam? Tak mungkin!

Lucius kaget. Alisnya berkerut ke atas."Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, aku punya pensieve?"

"Ayolah, apa yang tak dimiliki seorang Malfoy?" tanya Draco. Mengutip kata-kata di surat Hermione.

Lucius berpikir. Kemudian…  
"Baik. Ayo masuk," Lucius membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kamar Lucius sangat rapi. Cocok untuk ukuran seorang Malfoy.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku memiliki pensieve. Tapi yang jelas, ini adalah benda terlarang di Hogwarts. Mengingat Goyle dan Nott saja tak kuberitahu tentang keberadaan benda ini. Jadi kau yang pertama, Weather," ucap Lucius sambil menunjukkan jalan untuk sampai ke pensieve.

Draco hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ayahnya —yang kini sebaya dengannya.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah tempat.

Terdapat meja yang tepat terletak di tengah ruangan. Di atasnya terdapat baskom batu berisi air yang biasa disebut pensieve.

"Kau boleh menggunakannya. Aku akan pergi. Aku tahu ini privasi,"

Lucius pun pergi.

Draco lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk patuh. Setelah Lucius pergi, dia menuang cairan perak dalam botol kecil ke pensieve.

Sejenak air dalam baskom bergejolak. Berputar seperti puting beliung. Lalu Draco terhisap ke dalamnya.

Draco tiba di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Tempat saat dia mengerjakan detensi bersama Hermione.

 **"Oh, yeah. Aku kena detensi karena dirimu lagi," terdengar suara dengus Hermione. Tangannya gesit merapikan buku dengan cepat.**

 **"Ya, setidaknya tanganmu menjadi lebih gesit kan?" sindir Draco.**

 **Hermione menghela napas.**

 **"Yang ini di rak belakang. Kau kerjakan dulu saja yang disini," ucap Hermione sambil berjalan ke rak belakang membawa setumpuk buku.**

 **Draco mengangguk.**

Draco mengikuti Hermione.

 **Hermione bergegas ke rak belakang. Dan merapikan buku sesuai abjad.**

 **"Hai!"**

 **Hermione menoleh.**

 **"Hei, James. Bukankah ini masih pelajaran? Ramuan kan?" tanya Hermione tanpa menoleh.**

 **"Sudah selesai. Karena ada rapat,"**

 **Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Dia menaiki tangga.**

 **"Kau mau kubantu, Hermione?" tanya James.**

 **"Tidak per—Ouch!" Hermione terjatuh dari tangga. Cukup tinggi.**

 **Hermione memejamkan mata. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan jatuh.**

 **Hermione membuka mata.**

 **"J-James?" Wajah Hermione memerah. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah James.**

 **James tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hermione. Kini jaraknya menyusut. Tinggal se-inci lagi jarak wajah mereka.**

Draco melihat siluet dirinya.

 **"Herm-," kata-kata Draco terputus begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya yang panik berubah datar. Atau dingin?"Maaf menganggu kalian," ucapnya datar. Lalu pergi.**

 **Hermione turun dari tangkapan James."Thanks, James. Tapi mungkin aku harus mengejar Draco dulu," ucap Hermione cepat. Lalu secepat kilat pergi.**

 **James melihat Hermione dengan tatapan kecewa.**

Memori itu berhenti sampai disitu dan Draco kembali ke kamar Lucius. Dia bergegas pergi dari sana dengan hati yang penuh tanya. Ia baru saja melihat hal yang tidak diinginkannya di memori itu.

Hal yang sangat tidak dia inginkan.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: Fakta

Sirius berjalan menuju para Marauders.

"Hei, mate!" sapa Sirius pada kawan Marauders-nya.

Remus mengangguk sopan pada Sirius lalu melanjutkan melamunnya dengan tangan terletak di dagu.

Peter tersenyum lebar pada Sirius. Lalu tatapannya kembali kosong.

Yang lebih parah James, tidak menjawab sama sekali. Dia hanya diam seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Sirius.

Sirius melongo melihat tingkah teman-teman Marauders-nya yang jauh dari kata waras.

"Hoi!" Sirius menggebrak meja. Dan rupanya usahanya berhasil. Remus membelalakkan mata dan menghadap ke arahnya. Mata Peter kembali dan menatap Sirius bingung. James yang shock segera terjatuh ke lantai saking terkejutnya sambil mengumpat pada Sirius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Padfoot?" tanya James agak kesal sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

Sirius menyeringai melihat tingkah James. "Woo, sabar Prongs! Aku hanya melihat kalian bertindak seperti orang yang tidak waras. Apalagi kau, Prongs! Apa sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan?"

Remus menggerutu sebal. "Aku hanya memikirkan riset yang akan kulakukan dengan kelompokku,"

"Riset? Riset apa? Kelompokmu siapa saja?" tanya Sirius menaikkan alis.

"Riset Transfigurasi, Mantra, Ramuan, dan Satwa Gaib. Kelompokku, tiga orang. Aku, Draco Weather, dan… Hermione Florida. Kita akan bekerjasama sampai akhir tahun ajaran,"

"Jangan bilang itu ada hubungan dengan Gadis itu?" tanya Sirius.

"Well, sebenarnya…" kali ini Peter yang berbicara.

* * *

Draco masih termenung. Hell, dia sudah berdiam di kamarnya selama lebih dari se jam hanya karena memikirkan mudblood Granger itu. Draco berpikir mungkin dia sudah benar-benar gila.

Otaknya kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi di Pensieve. Bukan, bukan soal Hermione yang ditangkap James dan posenya yang sangat romance. Bukan. Tapi soal tatapan James.

James yang menatap Hermione kecewa. Draco bersumpah melihat kabut tipis ada di mata birunya. Tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Draco terjemahkan. Kenapa ayah Harry Potter menatap Hermione seperti itu?

Kali ini Draco menghela napas. Dia melirik jam kuno di kamarnya. Bloody hell! Dia mempunyai janji.

* * *

"Well, kita sudah menunggu selama satu setengah jam. Dan Weather?" tanya Remus. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa kau tak membawa Marauder's Map?" tanya Hermione sambil memainkan pena bulu di jarinya dengan lincah.

Remus menggeleng. "Tertinggal, Flori—"

"Panggil aku Hermione, oke? Aku tak suka dipanggil Florida,"

"Ya, Hermione. Kurasa kita akan mengerjakan berdua saja. Mengingat…" Remus tak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hermione menggedikkan bahunya. "Yah, apa boleh buat? Semua ini juga salah Draco,"

Remus mulai membuka perkamennya. Hermione mengikuti.

"Baik, kali ini kita akan belajar tentang mantra 'Geminio' yang merupakan mantra untuk mentransfigurasi—"

"Maaf aku terlambat. Yaah… tidak bisa dibilang sebentar sih…" Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Lalu mengambil duduk di sebelah Remus.

Hermione menghela napas.

"Kau datang di saat tepat Weather. Kami hampir memulainya tanpamu," ucap Remus.

Draco meringis.

"Kita lanjutkan! Kita akan mempelajari tentang mantra 'Geminio' yang men-transfigurasi suatu benda menjadi banyak. Well, kau bawa benda untuk percobaan eksperimen, Remus?" tutur Hermione.

"Ada banyak. Tapi… batu?" tanya Remus sambil menyerahkan batu pada Hermione yang duduk di hadapannya.

Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke batu itu sambil bergumam, "Geminio," dan batu itu menjadi banyak.

Hermione, Draco, dan Remus segera mencatat. Kecepatan cahaya, efek mantra, dll.

"Ada kontra-nya?" tanya Draco.

"Mmm, sebentar," ucap Remus sambil mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku tidak ada. Salinan itu tidak berharga. Dan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya selama beberapa jam,"

"Well," ucap mereka bersamaan dan mencatat.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa membedakan antara salinan dan yang asli?" Hermione kali ini yang bertanya. Dia mencelupkan ujung pena bulu ke botol tinta.

"Salinan di buat ketika si pelaku memegang benda tersebut. Jadi jika si pelaku tidak melepas benda yang pertama dipegangnya, kemungkinan besar, itulah yang asli," jawab Draco.

Mereka kembali mencatat.

"Mmm, tapi berdasar percobaan kita tadi terhadap batu itu. Batu itu langsung mengganda tanpa seorangpun dari kita yang menyentuhnya kan? Jadi bagaimana kita bisa membedakan salinan dengan yang asli? Kita saja tak menyentuh objek apapun. Apa ada hubungan dengan Kutukan Gemino?" tanya Remus.

"Kutukan Gemino?" tanya Hermione. "Ah, cukup beralasan Remus. Kutukan Gemino merupakan versi dahsyat dari mantra Geminio. Bukan tidak mungkin. Tapi sungguh sangat beresiko. Mengingat salinan objek yang terkena kutukan tersebut bisa mengganda lagi. Salinan akan semakin banyak dan tak terhingga. Namun seperti katamu, itu akan menghilang beberapa jam sesudahnya."

Mereka mencatat penuturan Hermione tentang Kutukan Gemino.

"Apa Geminio atau katakanlah, Kutukan Gemino bisa digabungkan dengan mantra lain? Kalau bisa, apa saja dan kalau tak bisa, kenapa?" tanya Remus. Pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya betul-betul cerdas.

"Pada dasarnya semua Kutukan atau Mantra bisa digabung dengan mantra dan kutukan lain. Tergantung dari usaha dan keinginan kita," jawab Draco.

"Dan ketepatan substansi mantra yang dibutuhkan tentu saja," timpal Hermione.

Ketiganya kembali mencatat dan melanjutkan diskusi cerdas mereka.

* * *

"Lily?"

"James?" tanya Lily bingung. "Tumben kau ke Perpustakaan?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan? Demi Merlin James, ada banyak tempat yang bisa kau gunakan untuk jalan-jalan kan? Katakanlah, Danau Hitam, Taman Hogwarts, atau bahkan… Hutan Terlarang?"

"Bingo! Kau menebak dengan tepat. Ya, aku sebenarnya tidak hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Tetapi aku mencarimu karena ingin meminta saran padamu,"

"Saran? Seorang James 'Prongs' Potter meminta saran padaku? Oh, aku bisa mati bahagia sekarang. Katakan, saran studi atau… percintaan?" tanya Lily sambil menyeringai jahil.

James menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Mmm, kau benar," ujarnya canggung.

"Jadi?"

"Yaah… begini," James memulai cerita panjangnya.

* * *

"Agak tak bisa dipercaya sebenarnya. James bingung? Itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya kan, Peter?" tanya Sirius mencari dukungan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdua mendiskusikan 'sesuatu' yang seratus persen berbeda dengan apa yang di diskusikan oleh Hermione, Remus, dan Draco. Setelah Peter menceritakan semuanya, Remus pamit untuk melakukan Riset. Sementara James pergi dengan alasan 'mencari udara segar'.

"Yah, kurasa. Harusnya dia lebih berfokus pada satu orang saja. Karena aku rasa orang kedua agak mencurigakan," ucap Peter serius.

"Heeh?! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir **dia** mencurigakan?"

"Akan sangat sulit menjelaskannya, Sirius. Ini dugaanku. Aku menilai semua dengan hati. Feeling, kau tahu. Dan walaupun feeling tak selalu benar, aku lebih mengikuti kata feeling," ucap Peter memasang wajah serius terbaiknya.

Sirius mengangguk bodoh. Tiba-tiba dia membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'menilai semua dengan feeling' dan 'akan sangat sulit menjelaskannya'? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu yang masuk Marauders? Kau menilai dengan apa saat itu?" tanya Sirius.

Peter menelan ludah. "Setidaknya aku tidak mengatakan itu kan?"

* * *

"Lucius,"

"Ya, Lord?"

"Bagaimana persiapan Pelahap Maut?"

"Persiapan sudah beres semua, My Lord,"

"Bagus. Kita bergerak seminggu lagi,"

"Seminggu? Tapi kata Lord—" perkataan Lucius digantikan oleh erangan tertahan.

"Kau berani membantahku, Lucius?"

"Tidak, My Lord. Kalau begitu, saya akan persiapkan semuanya,"

To Be Continued

RnR please? ^_^


End file.
